


Take Care of Me

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Simon Lewis, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Underhiil is s smooth operator, and Simon is smitten, rarepair fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: In which Simon meets a cute Shadowhunter who cares without it seeming forced and Underhill continues to be the best person around.Or: A meet cute scene between two of the best supportive friend characters in the show.





	Take Care of Me

“You’re one of Alec’s friends, right?” Said a sandy haired Shadowhunter, approaching the balcony where Simon was currently sulking. Simon stared at him, taking in his kind smile and soft brown eyes, before visibly coming alive and turning completely towards the Shadowhunter.

“Alec’s friend, yeah I am. Well, actually, I’m not sure he would consider me his friend, more like the vampire that he occasionally makes sure doesn’t die on a mission or something like that. Sorry, I’m Simon Lewis.” He rushed out, stretching out his hand. He other hand was at his side picking at his pants, before smoothing it out.

The Shadowhunter in return gently grabbed the vampire’s hand, bringing the back of it it his lips and pressing a soft kiss. If Simon could, he knew he’d be blushing up a storm at that moment. As it stood, he let out a squeak instead, causing the really cute Shadowhunter in front of him to laugh softly. 

“I’m Mark Underhill. I’m security detail for Alec at the Institute.” He spoke, soft but firmly. An easy going vibe radiated from him. Simon could not fathom why this guy thought he should be receiving this attention. But he wasn’t going to tell him to leave.

“Wow, super important job. Is it as stressful as it sounds, causes that sounds super stressful. Then again is any Shadowhunter job not stressful? I feel like you guys are all just little stress balls in a sea of weird tattoos and no free-time.” Simon proceeded to share, hoping the pressure on his chest would lessen. Underhill cocked his head a bit to the side, watching him and Simon couldn’t help feeling kind of lucky to have such positive attention from a dude. It was breathe of fresh air from the typical eye-rolls and sighs he got when he spoke to other male Shadowhunters.

“Well, it certainly has its moments.” He answered, his eyes twinkling as he continued looking at Simon. “Though I think Alec is the biggest stress ball at the Institute at all times. He’s just that type of person, you know?” He teased.

“Right, yeah definitely. Guys like me probably don’t make it better.” He muttered, mostly to himself, but the Shadowhunter must have heard.

“You’re upset. I hope I didn’t say anything or do anything to make you uncomfortable. I know most Downworlders are more open and accepting to different sexualities, but if I’ve crossed a line, I apologize. I just thought you wouldn’t mind the company.” He said in a sad tone, which had Simon panicking. The last thing he wanted was this cute, nice guy to think that he was a homophobic asshole.

“No, no no. You’re fine. I’m just. I’ve been dealing with a lot, well not really. I mean my problems are like minuscule, but like I enjoy talking to people about them. I don’t know. I haven’t really been able to talk to anyone about it cause, like my best friend Clary is helping Jace get therapy because he’s been going through some things. My friend Maia, she’s amazing we’re like super good friends, but she’s studying for finals and working through some things with her asshole ex, who was a total dick, by the way. I don’t know. I'm just being dramatic, probably, which is totally common for me. But it’s totally not anything you did, you know. You are perfectly, A-okay!” He finished enthusiastically, throwing both his thumbs up and silently praying for a muzzle. 

“Ah. Well, Simon Lewis, I don’t know you really well, but I’m a firm believer that everyone should be able to rely on their friends. Even if their problems seem small in comparison.I know that your usual crowd is occupied, so if you want someone to talk to, I’ve been told I am a very good listener.” He offered with a smile, before laughing softly. “Of course, this was told to me by a very intoxicated Alec, so take that accolade with a grain of salt.” He finished. Simon smiled, before shaking his head.

“You don’t want to listen to my problems. You probably have way more important things to do. You’re an all-important security Shadowhunter. Plus, you were probably trying to take someone home. Not that I think you’re like on the prowl or like hitting on me, it’s just. Well, um, this is a Magnus party and like that’s what I’ve seen most Shadowhunters do here, aside from like Alec and Jace, cause they are like super committed. But like, if you don’t that’s super cool too, I’m not trying to assume that you’re trying to get laid. Oh wow, I just said that all out loud. I am so sorry, I’m embarrassing you, probably. No, definitely.” He rambled, frantically rubbing his hands together the entire time. The guy probably hated him now, or at least thought he was weird. He couldn’t really look at him, instead focusing on the city lights over the balcony. He was going to ignore reality until he died, again. Or he was until he heard the man laughing in front of him.

“I believe you’ve succeed in making my night memorable already. Believe me Simon, as a gay Shadowhunter, very little embarrasses me anymore. If anything I’m flattered you think I’m suave enough to pick up men at Magnus’s parties, knowing who most of Magnus’s guests are.” He spoke, a bit out of breathe. He looked at Simon, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Though, I’d very much enjoy taking you home, even of it’s just for a chat and some wine.” He teased, his eyes softening. Simon wasn’t quite sure what alternate dimension he’d stumbled on, but he was going to roll with it. Cute Shadowhunter, clearly flirting with him, and who wanted to actually listen to him speak. Jace would never believe him.

“Actually, that sounds really awesome right now.” He admitted, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact with him. Had he been watching, he would have seen Underhill smile softly, the apples of his cheeks coloring just a bit. 

“Well then.” He held out his elbow, urging Simon to take it. “I’ll lead the way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where on the show's timeline this will take place, but if I'm being honest I don't actually think it matters. Also I'm aware that Clary, Isabelle, and at some level Jace and Alec care about Simon, but I'm trying to see it from Simon's perspective, and he tends to have a negative outlook on how others perceive him. 
> 
> Also I don't know what Underhill's first name is. I almost went with Steve, since that's the actor's name, but I like Mark. Also it's a bit pun-y.
> 
> I might have a part two in the works. Because, you know, rare pairs fuel me.
> 
> -Kat


End file.
